Child
by Shiina Rika
Summary: "Suzuya, ayo pindah. Ke Belanda, Spanyol, atau Argentina sekalian. Aku sudah tidak tahan melihat ekspresi sedihmu setiap kali kita bertemu dengan anak-anak."  Sequel dari Teian.


Disclaimer: Honeybee

Warning: Typo, OOC, BL, Mary Sue? (Beneran deh, saya pengen coba sekali aja jadi begitu .)

**Child**

Siang itu merupakan salah satu siang yang bisa terhitung langka, kerana siang itu Kazuki dan Suzuya bisa menikmati makan siang bersama di hari kerja. Padahal, biasanya Kazuki selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya.

Kedua pria itu sekarang sedang berada di tempat dimana Kazuki melamar Suzuya 3 tahun yang lalu. Bukan untuk mendiskusikan hal yang penting, hanya sekedar makan siang bersama saja. Atau setidaknya begitulah pemikiran Suzuya.

"Suzuya, ayo pindah. Ke Belanda, Spanyol, atau Argentina sekalian."

Jelas perkataan Kazuki tadi tidak termasuk "hal tidak yang penting", jadi, bukan salah Suzuya kalau dia tersedak teh yang sedang diminumnya. Sudah bagus tehnya tidak muncrat.

"Ah, jangan, ke Belanda saja deh," lanjut Kazuki.

"Kenapa?" tanya Suzuya ketika dia sudah berhasil menenangkan dirinya.

"Aku sudah tidak tahan melihat ekspresi sedihmu setiap kali kita bertemu dengan anak-anak." Kazuki menatap Suzuya dengan serius.

"Ah, itu.."

"Sudahlah, kan sudah kubilang, aku tahu apa mimpimu. Kalau aku tidak bisa mewujudkan bagian menikah dengan wanita baik-baik, setidaknya izinkan aku mewujudkan bagian punya anak."

Suzuya menghela napas. "Biarpun kamu nggak mewujukan bagian itu, kamu sudah mewujudkan bagian yang paling pentingnya, Kazuki, bagian hidup bahagia."

"Tapi-"

"Lagipula, kamu sudah punya pekerjaan yang bagus di sini. Kalau pindah, berarti kamu harus mulai dari awal, kan?"

"Nggak juga, sih, aku bisa minta surat rekomendasi dari kantorku, kok."

"Tetap saja, itu berarti kamu harus beradaptasi lagi dengan lingkungan barumu."

Kazuki memandang pasangannya dalam-dalam. "Kamu nggak usah khawatir soal aku, Suzuya, aku bisa mengatasi semuanya."

Perkataan Kazuki cukup untuk membuat Suzuya terdiam beberapa saat. "Coba aku pikirkan dulu, ya?" tanya pria berzodiak Cancer itu.

"Baiklah."

Setelah pembicaraan tersebut, mereka berdua kembali ke tempat kerja masing-masing.

.

"Iya, dia bilang begitu." Sekarang Suzuya sedang melakukan _international call_ dengan Yoh dan Kanata. Kanata memang tidak sedang berada di luar negeri, tapi karena Yoh sedang berada di Amerika, mau tidak mau dia melakukan _international call_.

"Lalu? Kamu jawab apa?" tanya dari seberang sana. Kanata rupanya.

"Aku belum jawab," ujar Suzuya.

"Kenapa? Bukannya itu merupakan keinginanmu, Suzuya?" Kali ini Yoh yang bertanya.

"Memang sih, tapi, aku merasa jadi beban bagi dia."

"Beban gimana?"

"Habisnya, dia sampai mau pindah buat aku, padahal karirnya di sini sedang menanjak."

"Baka. Kamu pikir kenapa dia sampai rela bagitu? Itu semua kan demi kamu!" ujar Yoh kesal.

"Justru itu. Coba kalau nggak ada aku, dia kan nggak bakal ngelakuin itu," jelas Suzuya.

"Ya ampun, Suzuya, kadang-kadang kamu bodoh juga, ya? Maksud Yoh itu, dia sampai rela ngelakuin itu karena dia sayang sama kamu, jadi dia nggak mungkin menganggap kamu beban," terang Kanata.

". . ."

"Hei, kamu dengar aku nggak?"

"Aku dengar."

"Pokoknya, kamu ikuti saja kata hatimu, dan jangan pernah berpikir kalau kamu itu beban buat dia," nasehat Kanata.

"Ha'i."

"Bagus. Ya sudah, aku mau kerja lagi. Dah, Yoh, Suzuya." Dengan itu, Kanata memutuskan sambungan telepon mereka. Kini, hanya tinggal Yoh dan Suzuya saja.

". . . Yoh?" panggil Suzuya.

"Apa?"

"Kamu marah, ya?"

"Nggak. Kenapa juga aku harus marah?" jawab Yoh.

Mendengar dari suaranya saja, Suzuya sudah tahu kalau pria itu memang sedang kesal.

"Maaf. Aku nggak bakal berpikiran seperti itu lagi, jadi, jangan marah, ya?"

""Iya, iya, pokoknya, jangan bikin Shiranui nunggu lama, oke? Dah."

"Dah.."

.

"Ng.. Kazuki."

Kazuki, yang sedang menonton acara berita di televisi langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah sumber suara. "Ya?"

"Soal pindah rumah," ujar Suzuya perlahan. " Aku nggak masalah kalau memang kamu mau."

Kazuki menghela napas. "Suzuya, yang aku mau tahu bukannya kamu masalah atau nggak, tapi kamu mau atau nggak. Nggak ada gunanya, kan, kita pindah tapi kamu nggak merasa senang?"

"Iya sih.."

"Jadi? Kamu mau atau nggak? Aku nggak akan maksa kalau kamu nggak mau." Suara pengacara itu terdengar ragu.

"Aku.. Aku mau."

"Beneran?" tanya Kazuki tak percaya.

"Iya," jawab Suzuya. Dia sudah berpikir selama sisa hari itu, dan keputusan terakhirnya, yah, dia rasa tidak ada salahnya juga pindah ke Belanda, meskipun dia akan sangan rindu dengan teman-temannya di sini.

"Yokatta. Aku pikir kamu nggak mau." Kelegaan terdengar jelas dari suara Kazuki.

"Aku sudah memikirkannya masak-masak tadi."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kita pindah bulan depan," ujar Kazuki.

"Bulan depan? Kok cepat sekali?" Sejauh yang dia tahu, mengurus semua surat-surat pindah tidak bisa secepat itu.

Ternyata pasangannya merasakan kebingungan Suzuya. "Tenang saja, aku sudah beresin semuanya, kok."

"Beresin semuanya?"

"Iya, aku sudah minta surat rekomendasi, passport, pokoknya semuanya deh," jelas Kazuki.

Suzuya hanya geleng-geleng kepala. "Kamu itu.. Kalau tadi aku nggak mau, gimana?"

Sang mantan Ketua OSIS berpikir sebentar. "Itu, sih... Pokoknya kamu sudah setuju, kan? Jadi nggak usah dipikirkan lagi."

"Iya, tapi, lain kali bicarakan dulu denganku, ya? Kalau nggak kan sayang uangnya."

"Sip, Sayang." Suzuya hanya terdiam dengan semburat merah di pipinya mendengar panggilan dari Kazuki.

.

"Kaa-san!" Terlihat seorang anak perempuan berumur sekitar tiga tahun sedang berlari menuju Suzuya.

"Rika, jangan lari-lari, nanti kamu jatuh," Suzuya berkata kepada anak itu seraya menggendongnya.

Anak perempuan itu, Rika, menunjukkan benda yang dibawanya ke Suzuya. "Tapi kan, aku ingin memperlihatkan ini ke Kaa-san," ujarnya.

Suzuya melihat benda yang berada di tangan anaknya, dua tangkai bunga tulip. "Bagus kan, Kaa-san?" tanya anak itu.

"Iya, bagus. Kamu dapat darimana bunga ini?" Memang, negeri yang dia tinggali sekarang mendapat julukan Negeri Tulip, tapi, setahunya di sekitar rumahnya tidak ada yang menanam bunga tersebut.

"Ini dari Tou-san! Buat Kaa-san juga ada, kok, dibawa sama Tou-san, soalnya besar banget!" cerita Rika.

Beberapa detik setelah Rika berkata demikian, Kazuki menghampiri mereka berdua dan menunjukkan karangan bunga yang dibawanya ke Suzuya. "Kamu suka?"

"Aku suka. Terima kasih. Tapi, tumben kamu beli bunga?" Suzuya menurunkan Rika dari gendongannya untuk menerima bunga yang diberikan oleh suaminya.

Kazuki mengangkat bahu. "Tadi Rika ribut mau beli bunga, makanya aku belikan saja. Lagipula, kamu suka ini."

"Iya, sih."

Tiba-tiba percakapn mereka dipotong oleh Rika. "Kaa-san! Malam ini kita makan sushi, ya?"

"Ha'i, Hime-sama," jawab Suzuya. Dia menepuk kepala putrinya sambil tersenyum.

Dengan riang Rika beranjak ke halaman rumah mereka untuk bermain. Sementara orang tuanya memperhatikannya dengan seksama, takut dia terluka.

"Akhirnya kita benar-benar bisa punya anak, ya," Suzuya memecah keheningan.

"Iya. Akhirnya aku bisa mewujudkan mimpimu. Punya anak dan hidup bahagia." Kazuki merangkul istrinya dan mencium dahinya.

Sementara Suzuya membiarkan dirinya di dalam dekapan pria paling penting dalam hidupnya.

.

"_Aku memang tidak menikah dengan wanita baik-baik, tapi, menikah denganmu jauh lebih baik daripada menikah dengan wanita manapun."_


End file.
